


A Delightful Birthday

by triforce3



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Ignoring Canon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforce3/pseuds/triforce3
Summary: It's time for Numbuh 0.2's birthday! The now non-delightfulizied Sector Z are gonna celebrate it. (Pointless fluff)





	A Delightful Birthday

I yawned as I woke up, seeing David was still asleep. I smile, climbing out of bed and leaving the room quietly. Ever since Nigel had hit the Earth with what was supposed to be a Destructo beam, which he had modified to be a recommissioning one apparently, every operative that had been decommissioned had their memories back permanently. That included us, the once Delightful Children from Down the Lane also known as Sector Z. I hum as I walk to the kitchen, seeing Mom already making the cake.

"Hey, mom," I say.

"Raven! There you are. Mind getting the flour?" she smiles

I nod, grabbing it for her. Mom was once in the KND just like me and David. She had been heartbroken when she found out we were delightfulized.

"Ya know I think this is the first birthday where we don't have to fight the KND for the cake."I chuckle.

"Good," she hums, "I'm glad you kids were okay."

"Yeah, me too."

"Me 0.2." I hear a voice say. I look over.

"That was awful, Numbuh 0.2."

"I'm allowed to make awful jokes,0.6. It's my birthday." he laughed, giving me a noogie.

I laugh, shoving him off. Mom shakes her head smiling.

"Everyone else will be here soon, right?" She asked.

"We Could ask the hive mind." I joked. The hive mind as we called it was a side effect from delightfulization which we all used to communicate. It made us stronger as a team.

My brother snorts," Don't have to. You know they will."

"Yea."I smiled, nodding.

It had been a few hours and now the rest of our sector was here. It's fun being able to hang around them and not worry about any missions.

Unfortunately, as soon as I thought that, we got a call from Global command.

"Sector Z, rumor has it that Father has been building a new delightfulization chamber. We need you to go and investigate."Numbuh 362 said.

We all shared a look remembering the last time we were sent on a mission like this. Bruce lets out a soft sigh.

'Do we wanna risk it again?'Ashley asked through the hivemind.

'It's better it's us and not any other sector.' Lenny replied.

'Yea, we've handled it before.' David thought.

"And another thing," Numbuh 362 added," Sector V will provide back up."

We all look at each other again before Bruce spoke up. "We'll do it."

"Good, Global command out.Oh, And happy 12th birthday 0.2."362 says before the video feed cuts out.

We all start to get ready before Mom walks in.

"Late mission?"She asks. We nod. "Well, be careful. The last time you kids went on a mission on one of your birthdays you didn't come back for a year."

I sigh, "Well at least its not mine again." I joke. Mom cracks a weak smile.

"We'll be fine, mom.Promise."David says. "Besides if we do maybe our eyes will match again."He jokes, referencing how all of us had one delightfully blue eye She nods before hugging all of us.

I sigh as I watch the house fade away.

"Come on,0.6."Constance says, "This will probably be a quick mission."

I gave her a look before smiling softly. "I can hope."

"Yea, plus we gotta get back in time for cake!"Ashley says. We laugh.

"Wait, you guys actually think I'm sharing **_my _**cake?" David asks. We all look at him before shooting him with our 2x4 technology. "Ow!"He laughs.

We smile

"We're here. Sector Z, let's go."Bruce said.

We all get out and meet up with sector V before heading into the Mansion.

'This place gives me the creeps.' all of us thought at the same time before heading down to the basement.

"Geez, deja vu huh?"Lenny muttered.

"That's right, my delightful children!" I let out a groan at the voice.

"Oh look, it's the stupid old fire geezer who held us hostage for a year through mind control!"David yelled.

"What's the matter? Can't think of a plan to get rid of KND that doesn't involve us?"Constance said.

"Yes, which is why this whole room is now a delightfulization chamber!"He yells and I see lights flash on. We all quickly shove sector V out of the room before the bright light engulfs us, again.

"Sector Z!" I hear Numbuh 1 scream.

I hear synchronized groaning as I hold my head. I see sector V run back in.   
"**Hey wait! We don't know if the delightfulization is over!" **Six voices, mine included yelled.

**"Aw, geez. I hate when this happens."**We grumble.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't see any difference."

"Well besides the synch talk."Numbuh 2 says.

**"It'll fade. It always does. But you guys realize what this means?"We ask,smiling.**

"No, what?"Numbuh 1 says.

"**We can't be delightfulized! Mom's gonna be so happy!"We clap.**

The others smile," Well let's get you back home."Numbuh 1 says. We nod.

I sigh in relief as we land back home.

"Oh, you're more than welcome to stick around, Sector V." David offers, "It's my birthday so we're having a party."

"You are gonna share your cake right?"Numbuh 1 asks.

"Nope!"David yells before running.

"Sector Z, After him!"Bruce yells as we chase David down and tackle him into the mud. We laugh. I would say this birthday was...delightful.


End file.
